


At the Desk

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part of working as an Auror with Ronald Weasley as your partner is the very big crush Draco holds for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Desk

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. He felt irritable and grumpy and no amount of tea was going to rescue him. He fumbled through his desk drawers but there was no chocolate anywhere. He was quite disappointed, he was better than this, he always had chocolate laying about.  
“Morning Malfoy,” Weasley said, bustling through their office door. He sat down a paper cup and a bag of donuts. “Darjeeling right?”  
“Right,” Draco grumbled back, not hesitating on taking up a donut and stuffing his face with it.  
“Right, I nearly forgot it was one of those days.” Ron Weasley sighed, picking up his own cup and a few donuts before carting them back to his own desk.  
“What days?” Draco sighed, massaging his brow.  
“Hey have you got that inventory list from the Browns case?” Weasley interrupted, mouth full of donut and presuming only by smell, Draco guessed, coffee.  
“Yeah, had to charm a copy for the records office though, so I haven’t gone through it.” Draco replied.   
Being partnered up with Ronald Weasley after Auror training had finished would have to have been the strangest thing to occur to him since the war, at first he was sure he was going to be murdered within the week, a string of red-heads wailing as the Weasel was taken all the way to Azkaban. In the end though, he hadn’t. In fact, he’d saved the Weasel’s life instead and they’d made a good job of saving each others since. It was strange. Not as strange as-  
“You going to be okay today? Or shall I take the bulk of it?” Ron interrupted his train of thought.  
“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” He huffed moodily.  
“Draco, I know you forget this, but I am an Auror too you know. Spending the past few years chained to you like this, I was bound to figure it out!” Ron explained, throwing another donut unceremoniously into his mouth.  
Draco waited a moment before letting that sinking feeling settled into his stomach properly.  
“Everytime he has high risk raid to lead, you get like this, like you’re all nervous for him. Worried about him.” That did it, Draco suddenly waited for the universe to swallow him up, his secret was out. “I only realized because I was worried myself. I thought it was a bit weird at first, then I noticed how you look at him when he visits me and-”  
“SHUT UP!” Draco cried, “Shut up! Just shut it!”  
Ron watched on in amusement then as his Auror partner slowly unravelled. He was pacing now, mumbled and making wild gesture with his hands.  
Then suddenly he stilled and Ron had to save him from a small stroke, “Don’t worry I haven’t told him anything.”  
Draco looked at him with fire then, “Good! And you won’t be saying anything! Oh my god…’ Draco trailed off into a whisper before sinking back down into a chair.   
Ron smirked then before sipping on his latte and wiping crumbs from his mouth, setting down the take away cup before opening up his files, ready to fill out his paperwork.  
“Can I just ask you something?”  
“No.” Draco ground out through his teeth.  
Ron chose to ignore him as he sometimes did, “Would it be such a bad thing if I had told him about... my observations?”  
“Yes,” Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes. “He can’t know. I don’t want him to… it doesn’t matter alright?”  
At that moment an inter-departmental memo came through and landed on Draco’s desk. He read his, rubbed his eyes and got up, taking his Auror robes with him.  
“Need me to come with?” Ron piqued quite eager to get away from paperwork.  
“No, just a summons from the Unspeakables about a request on some old evidence. Have to represent down there don’t we?” Draco explained half-heartedly, making for the door. When he got his hand on the door handle he froze, “Hey, um. Thanks. I kind of expected more of a violent disgust from you on this. I uh-”  
“Welcome, Ferret.” Ron said affectionately, as ‘Ferret’ and ‘Weasel’ had become their nicknames for each other some time after the third or fourth life saving.  
Draco looked sadly at the door for a moment, before bracing himself and schooling his mask back into a neutral expression.  
After he left Ron scribbled more of his paperwork out before speaking out loud once more, “I’m assuming you heard whatever you came here to hear?”  
“How-?”  
“Harry. I was there when you got that cloak in first year remember?” Ron scribbled some more at his notes, making sure to add citations from witness testimonies as he did, not looking up for his friend once. “Does Kingsley know you’re not with Savage and the rest of them?”  
“Yes,” invisible Harry admitted gruffly.   
Ron listened as gentle scruffs made their way to the door, watching the door open as if by itself. “Don’t be an arse about this, Harry.”

 

It’s a Friday so most of the office leaves a bit early like usual, excited for the weekend and their social lives. Potter’s raid hasn’t come back and Draco can’t think properly. He keeps staring at the requisitions he needs to file and he can’t think of anything he wants more than for Harry to come back safe and sound.  
He can’t place the exact moment his fondness for Potter turned so desperate. When his appreciation for Harry turned needy and lusty, or worse when it simmered down into love. The kind of selfless love he used to laugh at, the kind that demanded Potter’s happiness even above his own.   
“Oh are you still in here?” Granger's voice came through the doorway. Well Granger-Weasley’s voice that is. “Thought you all went home already. Ron’s already off, just left his briefcase here. He sent me a Patronus from his mother's… are you alright?”  
“Fine thank you.” Draco brandished his best smile to no avail.  
“You know he didn’t go on the raid today after all, requested a leave day or something.” Hermione said with a knowing spark in her eye.  
“Oh god not you too!” He groaned throwing his face into his hands, slumping down into his desk. “Does everyone know? Or did I forget to take off my ‘in love with Potter’ sign today?”  
Hermione snorted inelegantly at that, cleared her throat to cover such things before obliging him. “No actually, just those of us married to Ron really. So just me and well him of course.”  
“Cheers. Now I can officially go off myself. I don’t think I’ll be able to stomach being in a room with any of you from now on.”   
“Malf-”  
“Please Granger-”  
“Granger-Weasley!” Hermione corrected.  
“Hermione,” god that sounded odd to say. “Just leave me to wallow around for a bit. Apparently I’ve been pulling my hair out all day worried about some prat who’s probably at home in his pyjamas reading old Quidditch magazines or something.”  
To this they both laughed and after an understanding look from Granger-Weasley he was once again alone.  
He sat there for a while, breathing deeply and thinking before summoning a sheet of parchment from records.  
He started filling it out, slowly, date and time, name and then paused at ‘reason for resignation’ before a startling “What the fuck!” Come from behind him. For reasons he cannot say this didn’t disturb Draco at all. “What are you doing?”  
“I can’t do this anymore. So close to you, so far. Watching you be thrown into hex-fire day after day. I can’t, this is the best thing for me right now.” Draco said. His shoulders tensed.  
“Don’t do this. Please,” Harry Potter begged, ripping off his invisibility cloak.   
Draco was too stunned to speak. Instead he looked back down at his desk, Icendio’d every parchment he’d had resting there before rising quickly and heading for his robe hook, grabbing his satchel just as swiftly. He’d reached the handle by the time Harry had caught on and caught him by the wrist to stop him. Draco refusing to look him in the eye mumbled a simple “Let go.”  
“No, Draco. I won’t.”  
Draco felt his face contort as his insides melted against his name Draco being said by Potter, who only ever called him Auror Malfoy. “Please let go.” He sounded gutted, he knew but he was too far gone in terms of embarrassment for the evening to care.  
“Draco, Draco please listen to me. Talk to me. Please. Hear me out!” Harry begged, tugging down on his wrist with his body weight until Draco was forced to turn around.   
When Draco did, he fixed his gaze upon the floor and the garish carpet he found there.   
“Um, okay.” Harry, ever the wordsmith began. “I was here, this morning. I followed Ron in. HE DIDN’T KNOW! He didn’t know till after I’d done it!” He rushed, noticing the alarm mount on Draco’s face. “Um, I heard what both of you spoke about and I confront both Hermione and Ron about it, I made her let me in just now. I’m- I’m sorry. I’m sorry I did that to you. I’m, I’m just sorry. Okay?”  
It took him a while to speak once more but Draco finally managed to ask, “Can I go now?”  
“Go now?” Harry cried disbelievingly. “Draco. No! You can’t go until you promise you won’t quit.”  
“Why? Why does it matter?” Draco spat, still looking at the carpet.  
“Just promise.” Harry repeated.  
“Fine, whatever. I’ll get a transfer. Maybe go live with my mother in France, like she’s always wanted.” Draco rambled.  
“What?”  
“It doesn’t matter Potter. Just let me go. You know, congratulations. Can I leave now?” Draco was shaking now and he needed to leave before Harry noticed, he was moments away from total breakdown. He couldn’t look at Potter, he didn’t ever want to see the disgust there. The disgust from his childhood, when he’d said a bad thing, or sneered at Harry, he could handle the look he got in return. But to see the look of disgust aimed at the feelings Draco harboured for Harry he was sure could kill him.   
“Draco, Draco please, please stay.” Harry was tugging at his arm now and his grip firm and strong burned through even his clothes. Draco could feel Harry’s warmth and he shut his eyes at the dizzying effect it wrought on him. “Draco, please.” Harry whispered, pulling him closer until it wasn’t just his arm. It was both arms, and then in one swift moment it was both of his arms around Draco’s entire body.  
Draco inhaled roughly.  
“Draco, I’m sorry but I had to know, I had know how you felt. I thought we could be friends but I wasn’t sure if you meant anything you ever said to me. How was I supposed to know if your smiles were real when I was so sure I was making them up? I had to know if we could be friends, I didn’t even think for a moment you could love me back.” Harry whispered into Draco’s hair.  
“Back?” Draco quivered, pulling back to check the earnest in Harry’s eyes.   
“Back.” Harry confirmed, his green eyes full and raw and real and fuck. Back!  
It was precisely at this moment that both men realized just how close their faces were to each other, and in this discovery and the discovery made prior they could, if possible, share a kiss.  
Draco rubbed his nose against Harry’s tentatively, making his intentions known. Harry in turn raised his chin a little as if to indicate his approval. Draco slid his nose further in against Harry’s until their mouths met and then he was lost, simply lost. The smooth warmth Harry’s lips provided against his own fueled his own, he pushed on, eager to feel all the fullness those lips provided. Draco latched onto Harry’s hips in order to steady himself and the act of doing so caused Harry to gasp just a fraction. A fraction was all Draco needed in order to slip his tongue in and against that wonderful mouth. A soft moan escaping Harry’s lips. Draco shut his eyes finally, finally trusting the realness of the situation. He was kissing Harry, Harry wanted him. Harry wanted him back!  
Draco whimpered into the kiss and Harry burst forth with renewed passion. Allowing himself to take Draco wholly in his arms, caress that lean back with his hands, feel every curve of it as his tongue did so with the curves of Draco’s mouth.   
Draco exhaled a breath of air against his bottom lip in an attempt to catch his breath before sucking on it, rolling it in his mouth, nibbling it before covering his lips back over Harry’s once more. Draco clung onto his hips, his sides, clutching so hard Harry’s work shirt became untucked.  
“Oh!” They groaned in unison as Draco’s hands ghosted against Harry’s bare flesh.  
Suddenly removing the rest of Harry’s shirt seemed like the best idea in the world removing himself from Harry’s embrace only enough to rip it open.  
Harry’s eyed him with lust, his mouth struggling to say something. Worrying what that something would be, probably something like ‘we shouldn’t be doing this’, made Draco kiss him quiet once more.   
Kissing turned to snogging and snogging became pulling off pieces of clothing.   
It wasn’t until they were standing in his office after hours completely naked that he thought he probably should have let Harry speak. “Um, should we…?  
“Be doing this? Or doing this here?” Harry finished for him, eyeing Draco up and down appreciatively. “Because the answer to both of those questions is fuck yes.”  
He pulled Draco closer and kissed him once more, this time with more purpose, more care, more… love? Draco breathed Harry in, his scent washing over him. “Harry, Harry.”  
“Yes?”  
“We can’t do this, I can’t do this if it’s not for keeps.” Draco closed his eyes again, knowing full well he couldn’t resist Harry if he didn’t.  
Harry pulled away and Draco felt his absence in more ways than one. Harry sat back against Draco’s own desk and when he had gathered enough strength to look up again and when he did he found Harry preparing himself with his own fingers.  
Harry was fingering himself with presumably conjured lube on his work desk. Even if nothing came from this Draco was not going to view his desk the same way ever again. His flagging erection hardened at the sight and Harry’s flaming gaze caught him once more.  
“For keep’s Draco, of course for keeps.” Harry promised even whilst finger fucking himself. “Come here.”  
Draco reached him and Harry guided Draco’s hand to his own cock with his free hand. “Touch me Draco. Touch me and then fuck me. Please!” Harry begged.  
Draco kissed him instead, stroking him softly, breaking only to watch him as he added another finger and then another.  
“Harry, Harry I love you. I know that doesn’t mean much from me and I think I might have said it to Granger-”  
“Granger-Weasley,” Potter laughed. Draco gave him his best ‘Is now really the time’ look but doubted it worked. So he coated himself in conjured lubricant and slipped himself inside. Just the head, just to get Harry’s full attention.   
“Draco!” Harry cried, his back curving against the wood of the desk, his legs hanging limply to Draco’s sides.   
Draco gripping onto him tighter by the rump of his arse until Harry’s legs clung to him. He kissed him sloppily and then pushed forward more and more until a soft hiss escaped Harry’s lips and broke the kiss. Holding very still Draco let Harry settle around the size of him, caressing Harry’s cheek with his nose. He pressed chaste kisses up and down Harry’s neck, up his jaw and around his mouth until Harry’s lips caught him and his wicked tongue distracted him.  
So distracted it seemed that Harry was the one to move first, pulling himself off from Draco’s cock, no easy feat from underneath the man. Draco replied in kind by slowly pushing himself back in, receiving appreciative moans from Harry. He pulled back and thrust in harder and repeated the action harder again. He gripped at Harry’s hips then to steady himself. Thrusting more rhythmically now.  
“Draco, Draco..” Harry whined before spitting out a loud elongated “Oh fuckkkk!”  
He smiled, seated so close to nirvana, inside Harry filling his heat, his body reacting to his own. He caressed Harry’s sides tenderly before pumping himself inside savagely. For all Draco’s tirades about the soft sort of love he felt himself resigned he felt for a moment fully the freedom of making love with the person you love. Someone who said they loved you back. He took advantage of that, letting everything go, fucking Harry into the wood of the desk until the very desk itself creaked at every blow.   
“Draco fuck, coming-” Harry’s breathless admission was lost on the loud cries of his orgasm, the tightening around Draco too much for him to bear caused him to follow suit until he was yelling Harry’s name. 

Harry smirked a dirty kind of smile as Draco slipped out of him. “Come home with me.”  
“What?” Draco pulled on his pants.  
“Come home with me.” He said with annoying confidence.  
“But we just-”  
“I’m not done with you yet. I don’t want to be away from you right now. I’ll make you dinner. I’ll give you a message, tell you how gorgeous you are, anything.” Harry reached for his hand. “Please. I meant it, this is for keeps.”  
Draco pulled him to him by the waist and kissed him, thinking how good it would be to never have a reason not to ever again.


End file.
